Silver and Gold
by Beware the Ice
Summary: A bunch of oneshots and such, all giftfics for a very important friend of mine.
1. Time to Smile

Sigh. He felt so off today. Kadaj was having a bad day, and that made Cloud have one too. Kadaj hadn't said anything yet, he was sulking. But that made Cloud feel like he'd done something wrong. He couldn't place it and so while his lover was outside, Cloud was busy inside.

Quietly, so as not to tip off Kadaj, Cloud crept back up to the bedroom. He moved a few things, fixing the bed again even if they hadn't done anything this morning, so unlike other mornings. Cloud fluffed Kadaj's pillow, then dashed to the window to look down at his silver haired kitten. "Still sitting there, I have time then." Cloud muttered, slipping to the bathroom and turning on the water after putting the stopper in. He stared out of the window as the warm water filled up the tub, watching the silver-haired man he'd grown to love. It made him smile, watching his lover like this, at least until he remembered how his lover was feeling today, and the smile faded.

When the tub was mostly full, Cloud cut off the water and ran downstairs. "Kadaj, will you come with me? I have a surprise for you."

Cat eyes glanced at him, then slowly, quietly, Kadaj unfolded his legs and stood, following his chocobo as the blonde led him upstairs. Blue green eyes noted the made up bed and Kadaj had time to wonder what was up before he was tugged into the bathroom.

Cloud offered a smile, no explanation, just a quick little grin that hinted at a few things but told Kadaj nothing about what to expect. Cloud stripped Kadaj, then stripped too and coaxed the other man into the tub and to sit down. Cloud sat behind him, soaping up a rag and starting to bathe Kadaj. "I don't know what's wrong, but I can try to fix it anyway." Cloud muttered, planting a soft kiss on Kadaj's neck.

Kadaj let out a sigh of relaxation, leaning back against Cloud's strong arms and helped Cloud bathe him. "Cloud-"

"Shhh. Don't talk, just enjoy yourself." Cloud chuckled softly. "It's time for you to smile."


	2. What Makes Him Happy

So Kadaj was still upset. Cloud had finally gotten it out of him that it had to do with losing some important toy that had once been Loz's. Cloud knew what to do to fix that. Their bath had at the very least earned Cloud a smile and a snuggle. So now, while Kadaj was out walking, Cloud searched and searched for that little yellow plush chocobo.

He'd been searching all day, since the sunrise, and still no dice. It didn't seem like he'd ever find the plush. Then something caught his eye. Yellow fabric. Well, if he couldn't find it, then Cloud would just have to make Kadaj a new one! Giving one last look around their home, Cloud grabbed the fabric and set out.

So now Cloud had to find some place where he could get his hands on some stuffing. "Excuse me?" Cloud paused when he saw a seller he didn't recognize. "Do you sell toy stuffing here?"

"Afraid not. We only sell clothes here. Feel free to look around though."

Cloud sighed, spotting a familiar glimpse of silver hair not to far off, headed back towards their home. So he had to hurry. "I'll just have to find something that'll work for now." Saying this, Cloud entered the clothing store and looked for something that would work. The closest he came to finding stuffing for a plush though, was a pack of socks. "How much are these?" Cloud held up the package, winding his way back to the front of the store to ask.

"Oh, those? I guess about 10 Gil."

Cloud nodded, fishing out 10 Gil from his pocket and setting it on the counter. "Here."

"Thank you for your business!" The shop keeper called out as Cloud walked out.

Cloud stared at the yellow fabric, then looked at the socks and sat down on the curb, pulling the socks from the bag and setting about putting them into the fabric. He tried to make it look like a chocobo, he even took a pen from his pocket and drew on eyes. It looked bad, to tell the truth, and he still needed a needle and thread to make it stay together. So he got back up and started walking. He found a sewing store after about another hour, and paid another 10 Gil for a needle and some thread.

Now, all he had to do was get back home before Kadaj and finish it up. So Cloud ran back home, holding the half finished plush tight to his chest. He managed to make it back finally, plopping down on the bed and starting to try and sew it together.

"What are you doing Cloud?" Kadaj asked, finally arriving home an hour later.

"Uhh, here." Cloud held up the rag tag plush, his attempt at a chocobo. "I tried, but I'm afraid it got a little bloody. I know it's not the one Loz had, but you were so sad and it's not the same but I still h-"

Kadaj put a finger on Cloud's lips "Shhh. Thank you Cloud. It's not Loz's, but you made it, with your hands, you tried." Kadaj let himself smile. "And that makes me happy."


	3. Thank you

Cloud sighed. He wasn't sure what it was now, but… Kadaj was upset. Not mangle things upset, but upset so that if Cloud didn't know better that he'd say Kadaj had been crying. But what to do? He wasn't even sure what was wrong. Yazoo had shown up again, and Cloud had the feeling it had something to do with the other Remnant, but he couldn't ask or he'd feel dumb as doornails. Le sigh. What could he do? So now, he sat and waited for Kadaj to ask for him, because he wasn't sure if Kadaj even wanted him around right now. What if Kadaj didn't want him around and he went and messed things up?

Eventually, Cloud got up, unable to bear not talking to Kadaj anymore. He sat behind his silver-haired lover and held him, wrapping his arms around Kadaj and letting his Remnant lean back against him.

They sat there, Cloud holding the silent Kadaj, for hours. Cloud's butt hurt, but he wasn't about to move. He was going to stay right there in case Kadaj wanted to talk. Eventually, Kadaj fell asleep, leaned back against Cloud.

Cloud watched him, yawning in his own tiredness, but he stayed awake. Remaining awake was hard. It took all Cloud had to stay awake. That morning, Kadaj woke, yawning and bleary eyed, to find the sleeping Cloud behind him, still holding him. A soft smile curled Kadaj's lips. "Thank you Cloud."


	4. We have a little problem

Now Cloud was gonna get it. He'd done soo many things for Kadaj lately, that Kadaj wasn't sure what the heck he could do in return. Cloud wasn't even sad or anything today, so Kadaj was at a loss as for what to freaking do! At this exact moment, Cloud was taking a shower. So Kadaj had time!

Stealth was simple enough for the Remnant, of course, as he crept out of the room and downstairs. He ran into Reno when he opened the door, eyeing the red-head carefully.

"Not usual to see you headin' out without Cloud, yo." Reno commented as Kadaj wordlessly pushed past him. Hmm, that was interesting there. Kadaj without his 'chocobo'? Reno decided then and there to follow Kadaj.. and that wasn't 100% the beer thinking either.

Mako eyes searched for something Cloud would like. They had talked about getting a pet once, and at last Kadaj spotted something that they both had liked! He didn't remember the name of it off the top of his head, but it was furry, and the black and white one in question looked up and went "Wheek!" at him while he demanded the seller tell him a general price for the animal. He couldn't keep his hand from staying to feel the creature's fur, reveling in it's softness that reminded him so much of Cloud's hair. He'd frown at the price though, rummaging through his pockets and sighing when he didn't have enough gil. _Damn_.

Kadaj jumped when another hand put the gil needed on the table, the Remnant looking back and scowling at Reno. "What did you do that for?" There was no concealing the open challenge and the hostility in those words, not that Kadaj bothered to try at any rate.

Reno shrugged, turning to stumble his drunk butt home.

Kadaj grumbled, but at least now he had the creature, which 'wheeked' at him again as he bundled it up and carried it home.

Kadaj managed to make it back inside soundlessly, creeping back upstairs, but Cloud was nowhere to be seen. The water wasn't running in the bathroom, and Kadaj frowning up until he spotted Cloud laying on the couch and snoring. Holding the little wheeker close to his chest, Kadaj lay on the couch as well, leaning back to fall asleep as well.

The problem came the next morning, when Kadaj woke up and instead of speaking he let out a "Wheeeeek!" _Oh dear…_


	5. Birthday

Ice's Note;

This little fic is a birthday present for a friend of mine that means a lot to me. I've waited on uploading it for just today, her birthday. Happy birthday luff! 3

* * *

With a soft little grunt Cloud got up from his and Kadaj's bed. Fondness crept into his eyes when he looked over at his Kadaj. They hadn't figured out what had caused the sudden change, from human to Guinea Pig, but Cloud was determined to still show his lover the best birthday he possibly could. He pet Kadaj a little, smiling when Kadaj nuzzled his hand. "I'll be right back." He promised, rolling slowly out of the bed and pulling the covers up around Kadaj.

Slowly he crept forward, out of their room and outside. Kadaj had expressed a dislike of cake before, so Cloud would have to go get something different. …Maybe … yes! That would work! Remembering, Cloud got dressed before leaving their home. Yeah… it wouldn't be such a good idea to go outside in just his black and silver boxers. He thought for a moment, then remembered a comment Yazoo had made once. With a grin, Cloud went over to the back of his closet. It had been a gift from Kadaj, some time ago, and Cloud had never worn it. He wasn't even sure how to wear it.

But! He'd do his best to wear it today, for his Kadaj. Cloud pulled on the black pants, then pulled out the long black jacket and put it on, zipping it all the way up. It felt strange, wearing just a jacket, and a leather one at that, but he went outside anyway. He knew it drew stares, people pausing to look at him and wonder at the sudden change of outfits, yet Cloud found that he didn't care about that.

"Well, well. Finally wearing that Cloud?" Yazoo purred.

"Not for you, for Kadaj. It's his birthday."

"I know. I came to find you because Loz and I thought to include you in what we're planning."

Cloud looked back at him, arching a golden brow. "Oh? And where's Reno?"

Yazoo smiled. "Reno's helping Loz right now, so I could come find you. Do you have any plans?"

"…I had some, but then that happened." Cloud admitted sheepishly, sighing.

"Then come with me." Yazoo pulled a note from his pocket with a flourish and stuck it on the outside of the door. "This should lead Kadaj to us when he wakes up." Yazoo slipped back in front of Cloud, leading him all the way to Tifa's bar.

Others were waiting there; Vincent, Yuffie, Tifa, Loz, Reno, Rude, and all the others. The place had been painted, black and green, Kadaj's favorite colors. A pile of presents was stacked haphazardly against one wall, wrapped in many different colors. Several pies lay on the table, waiting for Kadaj. This was going to be great. But…

Suddenly remembering, Cloud tapped Yazoo on his shoulder. "Kadaj can't get out of the house safely with the way he is. I'll go get him." Cloud ran back, snatching the note off the door and setting it down on the couch after he ran inside. He slowed and crept upstairs, watching Kadaj sleep for several long moments before he scooped up the little Guinea that he loved so much. Bundling him against his chest, Cloud walked slowly back to the bar.

He heard when Kadaj woke halfway there, the worried sounding 'wheek' that came from the warm bundle in his arms. Cloud said nothing though, quickening his pace and wincing when Kadaj bit him. _Ow! _That hurt, but he was almost to the bar! He moved faster, reaching the bar and setting Kadaj down on the counter.

Kadaj wheeked, then his little eyes blinked and he scurried over to Cloud's hand, nudging Cloud's hand.

"Happy Birthday love." Cloud leaned his head down and planting a kiss on the top of his head.


End file.
